


To Sleep Perchance To Dream

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: Placing his dishes in the sink he walked towards the bathroom intent on a quick shower before he surrendered to the welcoming embrace of his mattress. The shower was merely a quick soap and rinse as his eyes kept sliding shut, the warmth of the water lulling him closer to sleep.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Nick Stokes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	To Sleep Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old CSI story I never got around to posting here. Not beta'ed.

Sticking the key in the door and shoving his way inside, Nick threw his bag in the corner before relocking his door and toeing off his shoes. He'd pulled two doubles and he was ready to flat out fall on the floor and sleep for his entire three days off, right there in the hall. Tossing his keys on the side table he shuffled towards the kitchen deciding he should at the very least eat something before he crashed.

Work had been hell; Grissom had spent most of the shift impersonating Vesuvius, nearly coming to blows with one suspect before storming off to his office to cool down, not to mention that in the end they still hadn't solved the case. It would still be there three days from now, but Nick understood Grissom's desire to get the job done. He hated unsolved cases.

Placing his dishes in the sink he walked towards the bathroom intent on a quick shower before he surrendered to the welcoming embrace of his mattress. The shower was merely a quick soap and rinse as his eyes kept sliding shut, the warmth of the water lulling him closer to sleep. When he finally managed to get to his bed he flopped down naked, not having the energy to even open his dresser for a pair of boxers.

\--

Nick was in the middle of his favorite dream again; the one where he was sitting naked on Grissom's desk, Grissom sitting in his chair between his legs. He could almost feel Gil's fingers ghosting over his skin, warm breath, moist mouth leaving a trail of heat behind as Gil marked a trail over his flushed skin. Gasping, Nick's hips thrust up into Gil's open mouth as he held onto the desk. Gil's fingers curled around his hips, steadying him, holding him still as he continued his slow torturous movements.

Just as Nick felt the tension curling around his spine Gil pulled away with a kiss to the tip of his dick. Panting, Nick focused on his boss, watching as he stood and slowly began to remove his clothes. Nick whimpered at the sight, struggling not to come right then and there.

When Gil stepped closer, sliding a hand up Nick's chest to the back of his neck, drawing him into a slow sensual kiss, Nick wrapped his legs around Gil's waist pulling Gil's body snug against his own. Gil moaned at the sudden contact, his hips bucking against Nick as he deepened the kiss. Gil's hands trailed down Nick's back until he slid them under Nick's hips lifting him off the desk.

The dream changed at this point, a bedroom suddenly replacing Gil's office and he lowered Nick to the soft yielding mattress, crawling up Nick's body so they were lying flush against each other. Nick loved kissing Gil, feeling the intensity of the man's passion directed at him, loved the way Gil didn't hold back anything like he did when Nick was awake. Nick writhed on the bed as Gil began to kiss his way down Nick's body, stopping to pay special attention to his favorite places. When Nick thought he couldn’t take anymore a hot wet heat enveloped his aching cock and his hands fisted in the sheets as he fought the urge to fuck Gil's mouth.

\--

Nick awoke with a gasp, panting, hips twitching--"So not fair," he mumbled.

Grissom hummed happily and Nick could hear the amusement even as he came crying out Gil's name. Gil swallowed, letting Nick's now spent cock slip from his mouth as he moved up to lay beside his lover, grinning down at Nick's sleepy and sated face. "It seemed a shame to wake you."

Nick pasted a mock glare on his face as he cracked open one eye, but the glare quickly turned to a smirk as he rolled on top of Gil, his hand trailing between their bodies. "Oh I'm definitely awake now." Gil raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lips, as Nick's head lowered, licking at Gil's bottom lip before his tongue slid inside tasting himself in Gil's mouth. Wrapping his fingers around Gil's cock Nick smiled smugly against his mouth as Gil gasped, bucking into Nick's hand. 

Who needed sleep?


End file.
